Television receivers, such as set-top boxes (STBs), receive and process transmissions comprised of audio/visual programming from broadcasters and output the programming to a communicatively coupled display, such as a television. The television receivers are typically controlled by a control device, such a remote control device. Thus, the remote control device controls the output of content presented by the display.
Users can spend a lot of time just looking through lists of programs, for example, on an electronic program guide, for a program they might be interested in. Because the vast variety of programs available can be overwhelming, many users tend to have a relatively small list of favorite programs to which they tune.